


Секс на горячей церковной крыше

by sige_vic



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Когда разыгрываешь сексуальные фантазии, не всегда получается по-настоящему войти в роль. Но Кроули и Азирафаэлю это не мешает хорошо проводить время.





	Секс на горячей церковной крыше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tryst On a Hot Church Roof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737288) by [Macdicilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdicilla/pseuds/Macdicilla). 

Солнце было обжигающе горячим. Оно отражалось от кирасы Азирафаэля и припекало кожу Кроули, который, впрочем, и так уже был разгорячен — и только частично из-за поединка.

— Ах ты гад ползучий, — прорычал Азирафаэль, — как ты мог!

Кроули никак не мог припомнить, что именно натворил, но испытывал по этому поводу смутную гордость. Очевидно, это было что-то достаточно гадкое, чтобы ангел пришел его наказать.

— Ты расстроился, да? — самодовольно поинтересовался Кроули.

Азирафаэль сделал выпад мечом. Кроули отразил удар и пошел в контратаку. Азирафаэль блокировал нападение и отскочил назад, но тут же набросился на противника с новыми силами. Кроули пришло в голову, что лучше уклониться, поэтому он расправил крылья и взмыл вверх.

Азирафаэль последовал за ним, и теперь они отчаянно махали крыльями и скрещивали мечи прямо в воздухе. Будоражащий шум схватки наполнил уши Кроули. Азирафаэль наступал, но они находились в небе, над городом простиралась пустыня, и для отступления было полно места.

Внезапно Кроули обнаружил, что врезался спиной во что-то твердое и, с грохотом опустившись на какую-то поверхность, мимоходом заметил ее легкий наклон, а боковым зрением углядел крест — это была крыша церкви.

Святость тут же обожгла его обнаженные локти и спину (и куда только делись доспехи?) Хотя дело было не только в святости — черепица сама по себе нагрелась от — Кроули сверился с солнцем на небе — полуденной жары.

Мощный удар выбил меч из рук Кроули и отправил далеко вниз, на землю. Азирафаэль всем весом придавил его к крыше. Кроули взглянул противнику в лицо — оно сияло золотистым отсветом и праведным гневом, а еще блестело от пота.

— Сдавайся, — глухим голосом приказал Азирафаэль.

Кроули почувствовал, как по позвоночнику вниз пробежала сладкая дрожь.

И тут Азирафаэль проговорил словно издалека — и голос его звучал гораздо более озабоченно и как-то уж очень по-британски:

— Кроули, дорогой, ты в порядке?

Кроули нахмурился. Что-то пошло не так. Никто здесь не говорил по-английски — это же… что это было за место? Пески какие-то. Разве Англию уже изобрели?

Он почувствовал, как кто-то теребит его руку.

— Все нормально, милый?

Кроули с трудом разлепил глаза.

— Что проис-с-сходит?

— Не знаю! Это ты тут стонал, и тяжело дышал, и призывал меня во сне — я подумал, что тебе снится кошмар.

— Это был не кош… Ай, во имя кого-нибудь там! — Кроули ужасно покраснел. Судя по всему, ночью он скинул с себя одеяло, а оставшаяся простыня, если, конечно, специально в нее не заворачиваться, никак не могла скрыть эрекцию.

Азирафаэль проследовал глазами за взглядом Кроули, а потом вернулся к его лицу.

— Ага. Понятно, — резюмировал он с усмешкой.

— Да уж чего тут может быть непонятного, — ответил Кроули. Впрочем, голосу его недоставало язвительности, а лицо все еще отчаянно пылало.

— Мне льстит, что я тебе снюсь, — ухмыльнулся Азирафаэль. — Кое у кого кое на ком пунктик.

— Да мы уже целую вечность вместе, дубина! Кто еще мне может сниться?

Азирафаэль пожал плечами.

— Во всяком случае, ты очень вовремя меня разбудил, — продолжил Кроули. — Было бы неловко, если бы я спустил прямо в пижаму.

— И все равно прости, что прервал сон. Судя по всему, он был приятным.

— Э… Да, — согласился Кроули, припомнив кое-какие детали.

— Тут было бы уместно ответить: «Еще бы он был неприятный, ведь мне снился ты», — поддразнил Азирафаэль.

— Ни капельки не уместно.

— Что еще там было?

— Где?

— Во сне.

— Ну, всякое такое… Неудобно рассказывать, тебе не понравится.

— А что если понравится?

Кроули со вздохом потер глаза кулаками, пытаясь не думать о все еще полувозбужденном члене.

— Мы были на крыше церкви. Это же кощунство или что-то типа того?

— Технически нет. И ничего неудобного тут нет, дорогой. Я тоже периодически представляю нас на вершине высоких зданий. Правда, не на церковной крыше.

Кроули всегда удивляло, как Азирафаэль может так свободно признаваться в своих фантазиях.

— Это была какая-то конкретная церковь?

Кроули покачал головой.

— Кажется, где-то на Ближнем Востоке, но здание явно было из другой эпохи. И вроде как здешнее.

Азирафаэль, сконцентрировавшись, взмахнул рукой — и прямо в их спальне вместо кровати появился фрагмент крыши. Правда, с гораздо более щадящим склоном, чем во сне.

— Эй! Мы ведь не разыгрываем по ролям мой сон, а? — спросил Кроули.

— А ты этого хочешь?

Кроули на секунду задумался.

— Да, — тихо признался он.

Азирафаэль просиял.

— Что еще было в твоем сне?

Кроули что-то пробормотал.

— Что, прости?

— Мыбыливстаринныхбоевыхдоспехах, — признался Кроули, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Так, — сказал Азирафаэль, — и что мы делали в этих старинных боевых доспехах?

— Скрещивали мечи.

— Настоящие мечи? Или это эвфемизм для фротта…

— Настоящие. Азирафаэль! Ради всего свя… земного!

— Кроули, тут нечего смущаться. Посмотри на меня.

Кроули посмотрел Азирафаэлю в лицо, светящееся теплотой и участием, и слегка расслабился. Потом он перевел взгляд ниже. Азирафаэль выпустил свои прекрасные крылья: серо-белые, а у кончиков голубоватые, как внутренняя часть ракушки мидии, и такие же блестящие. Он стоял босиком на ковре, но при этом облеченный в доспехи. Хотя латная юбка, как подметил Кроули, оказалась значительно короче положенного. Он сглотнул. Его сердцебиение явно реагировало на открывшийся вид.

— Ладно, — сказал Кроули и превратил свою пижаму в кирасу и свободную тунику под ней.

— Так что, мы, значит, отрабатывали бой на мечах? — спросил Азирафаэль и, превратив два карандаша с прикроватной тумбочки в гладкие и плотные пенопластовые мечи, бросил один из них Кроули.

— Ничего мы не отрабатывали. Мы сражались! En garde! — И он ткнул Азирафаэля в живот пенопластовым мечом.

— Эй! Щекотно же!

— А ты шевелись, ангел, — ухмыльнулся Кроули, отражая удар Азирафаэля. — Между прочим, ты должен выиграть.

— Да? А кстати, из-за чего мы сражались?

— Ты на меня рассердился.

— По какому поводу? — спросил Азирафаэль, замахиваясь на Кроули мечом.

— Из-за какого-то соблазна, которому я кого-то подверг. Точно не знаю. — Кроули снова отразил удар и бросился в атаку.

— И с чего мне на это сердиться?

— Это было до нашего Соглашения. Мы были врагами или что-то типа того. Ты назвал меня гадом ползучим.

Азирафаэль резко остановился и опустил руку с мечом.

— Я бы никогда не назвал тебя гадом ползучим!

— Знаю, но мы никогда и не сражались на мечах. Это часть фантазии.

Азирафаэль задумался.

— Вот чего я не понимаю: обычно ведь тебя заводит, когда я говорю тебе что-то приятное. Как сильно я тебя люблю, или какой ты умный, или какие красивые у тебя глаза, или как потрясающе ты выглядишь, когда готов на меня накинуться.

Кроули уронил меч, чувствуя, что изнутри весь тает. Метафорически, естественно.

— О да, я это люблю. Очень с-с-сильно. Но я люблю и вс-с-сякие другие вещ-щ-щи.

Азирафаэль сделал шаг навстречу и оказался так близко, что его можно было коснуться. К этому моменту их доспехи снова превратились в свободную домашнюю одежду. Он склонился к уху Кроули — так, что тот чувствовал прикосновение его губ, — и прошептал:

— Жадный, ненасытный змей. Ты стремишься получить желаемое всеми возможными способами, и это объясняет твои блистательные грязные фантазии, в которых всегда рождаются невообразимые вещи, о которых я без тебя и помыслить бы не мог.

Строго говоря, это было неправдой, и они оба это знали. В постели Азирафаэль был гораздо более изобретательным из них двоих, хоть по чопорному виду этого книжного червя никто бы о таком не догадался. Эта его сторона была известна только Кроули, и он наслаждался своим тайным знанием.

— О, да, — сказал Кроули, — продолжай.

— Я должен стереть тебя в порошок за… Э… За что там я тебя стирал в порошок?

— За какой-то соблазн, — театральным шепотом подсказал ему Кроули.

— Да, точно! За то, что ты соблазнил меня, ангела Божьего, и приобщил к своим мерзким привычкам употребления еды и напитков. — Кроули начал громко хохотать. — А также… Ну что я теперь-то сделал?

— Ты сказал «мерзким привычкам употребления еды и напитков», — пояснил Кроули, вытирая слезы и восстанавливая дыхание. — И это при том, что ты сам первым приобщил меня к еде!

— Ничего подобного. Это был ты.

— Нет, ты, — настаивал Кроули.

— Ну, не можем же мы оба выйти из образа, — пожаловался Азирафаэль. Кроули снова начал смеяться.

— Прекрати смеяться, великий грешник, или я… проткну тебя мечом! — сделал попытку Азирафаэль.

Кроули с очередным смешком проговорил беззвучно что-то, подозрительно напоминающее «великий грешник».

— Я, вообще-то, и надеялся, что дело дойдет до протыкания меня твоим мечом, — с усмешкой сказал он.

Азирафаэль подобрал упавший пенопластовый меч и потряс им в воздухе. Кроули снова скрутил приступ хохота.

— Не настоящим мечом.

— Вы тут у нас главный, так что давайте более четкие инструкции, режиссер Кроули.

— Режиссер? А мегафон мне полагается?

— Ну разумеется. Кричи в мегафон во всех подробностях обо всем, чем хочешь со мной заняться. Уверен, соседи будут в восторге.

Кроули в красках представил себе лица соседей и чуть не упал от смеха.

— Так, ладно, все, — сказал он несколько секунд спустя. — Я успокоился. Сейчас расскажу, чего хочу.

— И чего же желает режиссер Кроули?

— Эй, перестань! — Кроули погрозил Азирафаэлю пальцем. — Я в таких условиях не могу играть натурально.

— Пытаться даже и не стоит — какой из тебя натурал?

Кроули снова рассмеялся.

— Ужасно, Азирафаэль! Что за шуточки ниже пояса?

— Разве ты не любишь то, что у меня ниже пояса?

Кроули вытер глаза.

— Еще ужаснее. Все, хватит. Заткнись и придави меня к этой крыше.

Наклон был непривычным, а падение жестким, но все это не имело значения. Азирафаэль так приятно накрыл его своим весом, что зрачки Кроули резко расширились, заполнив почти всю желтую радужку.

— Полностью отдаюсь тебе на милость, — сказал он просто.

Азирафаэль поцеловал его, медленно, но не нежно.

— А ты, отдавшись на милость, продолжаешь сопротивляться?

— Нет, — задыхаясь, проговорил Кроули, — можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь.

— Как насчет угроз? — поинтересовался Азирафаэль негромко и хрипло.

Кроули кивнул.

— Валяй.

— Ты, — прогрохотал ангел, — поступил плохо и заслуживаешь наказания.

— И знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю? — продолжил он шепотом. — Я тебя ЗАЩЕКОЧУ!

— Не-ет! — заорал Кроули, ерзая по фальшивой черепице крыши. — Ах ты сволочь!

— ЗАЩЕКОЧУ! — повторил Азирафаэль, просовывая пальцы под мышки Кроули. Демон, с воплем «Злодей», принялся вырываться (но не слишком при этом старался). Азирафаэль прижал его запястья рукой, лбы их соприкоснулись. Свободную руку ангел просунул под рубашку Кроули и начал выписывать по коже узоры. Обведя сосок, он сжал его двумя пальцами. Кроули откликнулся резким выдохом, тело его замерло и стало очень податливым. Затем Азирафаэль двинулся ниже, лениво покружил между пупком и бедром, где кожа у Кроули была особенно чувствительной. Тот задрожал, и Азирафаэль снова поцеловал его, а затем увлажненной рукой начал поглаживать член.

Ну наконец-то, подумал Кроули. Он любил ладонь Азирафаэля — та была такой горячей, и сильной, и…

— Азирафаэль, во имя всего земного, почему ты остановился?

— Мне только что пришло в голову, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Мы ведь притворяемся, что лежим на церковной крыше — и разве, чисто теоретически, она не должна тебя жечь? Технически в этом сценарии я должен быть снизу.

— А может, так же технически, я не против небольшого неудобства? — попытался возразить Кроули.

— Это я должен лежать на крыше церкви, дорогой. А ты должен надо мной нависать.

— Ничего подобного.

— Это же церковь, тебе будет больно.

— Плевать.

— Но ведь больно же будет.

— Послушай, ангел, — твердо проговорил Кроули, — допустим, когда мы в следующий раз будем разыгрывать твою фантазию, ты можешь оказаться снизу. Но прямо сейчас я не позволю тебе согнать меня с заветного места.

Азирафаэль разразился громким хохотом.

— Эй, прекрати.

— Я теперь так буду свой член называть. Заветным местом.

— Азирафаэль! Хватит меня смущ-щ-щать! — заныл Кроули.

— Ты ведь жаждешь мое заветное место, а, змей? — прогрохотал Азирафаэль в ухо Кроули. — Хочешь, чтобы оно оказалось в тебе глубоко и плотно?

— Ащ-щ-щ. Да. То есть нет — если ты продолжишь его так называть.

Азирафаэль приподнял ноги Кроули и развел их в стороны. Сотворив смазку на кончики пальцев, он начал растягивать Кроули. Тот издал звук — нечто среднее между удовлетворенным вздохом и стоном (если честно, то, наверное, на три четверти это все-таки был стон).

— Сейчас как следует тебя подготовлю. Скажи, когда захочешь. Когда почувствуешь, что достаточно раскрыт, чтобы принять мое заветное место.

Кроули уже собрался было как следует отчитать Азирафаэля, но тот как раз нашел нужный угол, и в итоге Кроули удалось лишь попросить ангела поторопиться. Азирафаэль медленно принялся входить в него, пока они не прижались друг к другу грудью, и снова поцеловал Кроули, а потом прикусил кожу у него на шее. Кроули, задыхаясь, обхватил Азирафаэля ногами, побуждая толкаться сильнее.

— Заветное место, — шепнул Азирафаэль, хихикнув.

— Не-ет! Прекрати!

Азирафаэль тут же замер.

— Да не это прекрати! Продолжай! И я клянусь, еще раз скажешь «заветное место» — никогда на тебя больше даже не посмотрю!

— Какая жалость, — сказал Азирафэль, качнувшись вперед.

— О-оу да, — откликнулся Кроули.

— Так, подожди… пф-ф… минутку, — сказал Азирафаэль, тяжело дыша. — А почему мы вообще занимались сексом в твоем сне, если были врагами?

— На самом деле — да, вот так, сильнее! — мы не были врагами. Скорее, закомплексованными приятелями, которые выражали привязанность друг к другу через физическую агрессию.

— Я-то на самом деле не закомплексованный. Это ты совсем недавно не смог член членом назвать. Сказал вместо этого «меч».

— Это была игра слов!

Азирафаэль протянул руку, взял пенопластовый меч и ткнул им Кроули в грудь.

— С этого момента все вещи будешь называть своими именами! — скомандовал он.

— О, ну в самом-то деле!..

— Умоляй, змей. — Во взгляде Азирафаэля появился стальной отблеск. — Моли о пощаде.

По сей день Кроули ни за что не признается, что в тот момент на самом деле всхлипнул. Но он и правда умолял. Умолял ангела трахать его как следует, вколачивая в замаскированную под крышу постель. Мольбы перемежались громкими проклятьями, благословениями и не вполне человеческими звуками, а потом снова слышались мольбы — двигаться быстрее и подключить руки. Спиной Кроули терся о черепицу, и это только добавляло остроты ощущениям и подталкивало его за грань.

Кульминация наступила с грохотом (задним числом Кроули понял, что это он откинул голову и стукнулся о черепицу). Буквально через несколько секунд и Азирафаэль кончил внутри него.

Все еще разгоряченный и оглушенный, Кроули с трудом отследил, как крыша превращается обратно в мягкую постель, а Азирафаэль взмахом руки убирает все следы их бурного времяпрепровождения.

— У-ух! — сказал Кроули, сжав переносицу, когда к нему вернулась способность говорить. — Это было… Да.

— Склонен согласиться, — кивнул Азирафаэль. — Ох, посмотри только, что ты сделал со своей спиной! — запричитал он. — Ободрал всю. Хотя вроде бы не очень серьезно.

— Это того стоило, — заверил его Кроули, расплываясь в глупой счастливой улыбке.


End file.
